Eternal Winter
by Eternal Winter 93
Summary: Running for her life, Shizuru soon finds herself captured by the Aswad, the cursed race. Why does their leader take a particular interest in Shizuru to go as far as forming a Contract with her? ShizNat story, rating may change to M


**Hi there, I'm excited as this is my very first fanfic story and needless to say I'm nervous.**

**The idea for this story is a bit of a mixture as the race was inspired by the 'Arrancars' from the anime Bleach, as for the rest I just randomly thought up. Nothing else to add but I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My HiME or Bleach.**

**-Chapter 1, The Aswad-**

Darkness shrouded over the night sky, engulfing every inch of light save for the small bulb of light ascending across the land in the distance. A lone figure ran across the hill of grass as they concealed their identity within the woollen hood. Stumbling their way aimlessly through the darkness, the figure turned their gaze towards the light catching up from behind.

Through the flames of the torches that lit up there presence, soldiers armed with spears and swords ran endlessly on their feet as they gave chase to the figure, sounds of shouts and slurs flung from their mouths to wonder through the darkness. "Get her, don't let her escape!"

The faint bit of light shined against the girl's eyes, a two thick blood coloured pupils stared in horror before they were lost within the darkness as she turned away and continued her pace. Her breathes were short from exhaustion but she kept on running, the feeling of fear driving her legs and body to their limits. '_Almost there, just a little longer'_ her mind had set her with one course, and that was towards the one place she knew she could escape; the forest. Reaching the top of the hills, her mind didn't need to think twice as she ran straight into the woods, the trees and branches concealing her away into the darkness.

The soldiers came to a halt with their chase as neither one would take a step further. "She ran in the forest"

"Should we pursue her?"

"Why not?"

"What are you, an idiot? Don't you know what forest this is? This is Fuuka" a grim look hung over his face as he shifted his eyes away from the light of the flames.

"Fuuka? As in the cursed forest, home to the…?" his tongue went silent as he dared not to mention the next word. Looking lost and helpless like the others, all eyes turned to the captain for answers.

"What are you all, cowards? I don't care if this is a bloody death trap, after her, kill her!" drawing his sword from its scabbard, he held outwards at the forest as he glared at his comrades issuing for them to charge in. "Either you die by my sword, or by his" at almost mentioning this, the soldiers were quick to pursue as they feared for their lives.

There was no light to be seen as she stumbled through the darkness. Bit by bit she could feel her cloak being torn and ripped by the branches that stood in her path. She could feel her body reaching its limit; her legs were tired and exhausted before she slumped over against a nearby tree. Her eyes turned to the luminous light creeping ever so closer as tears began to fall along her cheeks. '_Please, please someone help me..._'

"What the-?" quick as the words erupted out they were silenced leaving behind a fallen cry.

Her eyes widened as the sounds of pain and shouts erupted in the distance before they were silenced and lost within the forests tranquillity. The light was dispersed, cascading the place into a pitch black shade, concealing her presence away into the night. She could feel her breaths stiffen as her eyes trembled. Fearing the worst, she tried to continue on but her legs were giving in to exhaustion as faint sounds of twigs snapping and bushes rustling quietly chased after her. Loss of her energy, her feet came to a halt as she pressed her back against the tree, restraining her breathes to hide away her presence.

The string of noises dispersed away leaving the sounds of nearby insects to hum away. A shadow concealed within the darkness watched with a piercing eye at the girl dressed in the cloak.

As the sounds died away, her eyes trembled ever so slightly as she waited for her predator to emerge from around the tree. Alerted by a sudden movement, she turned her gaze around only to have her breathe cut short. Her heart came to a stop, dark black eyes wavering ever so nervously as her gaze was met by the tip of an arrow aimed direct between her eyes. Feeling her sweat running down the back of her neck, she could barely make out the owner of the arrow as they too had concealed their identity within a cloak.

"Take her"

Before she could even blink, a shadow swept over her eyes as she fell into an endless darkness.

**-0-0-**

Through the darkness, the sounds of voices broke through the veil. Bit by bit, her body began to regain consciousness as her limbs began to awake for what seemed like an endless sleep. The darkness in her mind began to fade as her eyes opened to embrace the light. Her vision was blurred, but what she could make out was that she was moving. "W-what...?"

"Don't move too much"

She tried to move her hands and feet but found them to be unresponsive. Regaining her vision at last, she brought her hands up to her sight to find they were bounded in rope. To her guess, her feet were probably bounded too, but it didn't explain how she was moving. Taking a quick glance around, she found herself straddled on a horse as a figure sat before her. "Who-"

"If you value your life, you'll keep your mouth shut" wrapped in a lead dyed cloak, the figure turned their gaze towards the girl, staring them down with a lime stained eye.

Doing as she was told, she kept silent, her scarlet eyes constantly wondering around. To her surprise, she found that she wasn't alone as there were two other riders ahead of her and two others behind. It felt like she was being escorted, if not the fact that she had no idea who they were or what they were going to do with her. Her heart pounded in her chest, each heavy pound sent a wave of fear through her body as she knew who they were. '_Should I feel safe or afraid? I don't want to know_'

"We're here" the figure spoke, keeping their gaze focused towards their destination.

Her scarlet eyes widened in amazement as she caught on where her captor had pointed out. Approaching in the distance was a long wooden fence that stood high, bounded together with rope and large bone fragments she could see as she got closer. A small trench was dug around the wall; the ground itself looked barren and dead as there was little life growing. As she approached the entrance, she watched as a sentry guard approached her captor before turning their head to face her.

"And who is she?" rich topaz filled eyes were revealed from the short strands of iron drenched hair being pushed away by the woman as she kept a firm stance at the girl.

"Just a little something I found in the forest," sounding sure of themself, the captor drew away the cloth away from their head as a few long strands of flame brewed hair waved down the woman's neck. She made no effort in concealing the mischievous gleam in her right eye as the woman continued to stare her down intently. "I believe she may be of some use to us"

"This is getting ridiculous Juliet, you know very well the laws of our tribe. If you keep this up you're going to put a bad name over us," the woman knew she hit a nerve by the slight twitch of the flame girl's mouth. "As boss is already waiting for you, I guess I better let you in, and of course you too Nao" the woman played a flirtatious grin at the girl ignoring the twitching nerve rising upon Nao's forehead.

"Tsk, watch yourself Chie. I don't like people who try to take away my prey" her words burned aflame with rage as she proceeded pass Chie and continued onwards through the gate.

The girl had remained silent throughout the discussion, but the moment she passed on through she couldn't help but draw in a deep breath at the sight before her. Houses and tents were splayed all over the land, the sounds of murmurs and voices played across the wind before they died. She felt as though all eyes were suddenly on her, their stares sending small jabs of pins into her skin. Everywhere her eyes were drawn, she saw nothing but women and young girls walking among the streets, rarely did she catch sight of a male or two among the crowd.

"What's your name?" Nao asked out loud, her eyes making no effort to turn and confront her prisoner.

"Fu- Shizuru, just Shizuru" correcting herself, Shizuru kept a calm and collected facade over the fear that dwelled under it.

"I'm Yuuki Nao" the flame haired girl paused as she pulled the strap back to have the horse come to a halt. "A pleasure to meet you" revolving her head back as she did, a playful grin flashed across her lips as she faced the chestnut haired girl.

Shizuru almost gasped out loud when she saw Nao's face, finding it even harder to keep away the fear swimming around her body. Her scarlet eyes traced around the eye patch that scarcely covered over Nao's left eye, but the material didn't look like clothing or metal. Analysing it closer, she saw it spread from the centre of her face aside her nose above the curve of her cheek, ending as it circled around her ear.

"I take it this is your first time seeing this?" Nao took a simple pleasure from seeing the girl's face shudder when she saw her. "Here" reaching up to her face, her fingers tucked underneath the patch as she broke it off with a small snap, handing the surprised Shizuru the patch.

Grasping the material in her hand, her fingers rubbed the patch between the tips finding it to be smooth but hard. "What is it?" Shizuru asked, her scarlet eyes lifting away from the patch to gaze upon the pair of lime green eyes that seemed to be staring into her soul it felt.

"Bone," Nao's gaze directed Shizuru's eyes as they watched the patch begin to crumble before turning to dust. "When removed, they slowly begin to crumble and return to the land," bringing her left hand back against her eye, a white goo materialised from the tips as it spread across her eye cocooning it with a new patch. "That's we get for being the cursed race."

'_Cursed race? Wait, then that means..._' Shizuru swallowed hard, the lump in her throat swelled up as it coiled around the fear swelling up in her mind. "Are... are you an Aswad?"

"Nah, we're just a bunch of thugs who steal pretty girls. I'm joking, of course we're the Aswad" the sarcasm in her tone brought a mocking grin along her parted lips as Nao kept her lime eye focused upon the young girl.

Shizuru didn't really feel like laughing let alone letting a peep out of her mouth, instead she just avoided meeting Nao's eyes and continued to wonder about the village. They began to move again as Shizuru kept to herself throughout the short passage, occasionally taking a glance at the houses and people they passed.

"We're here" pulling the strap once more to bring her horse to a stop, Nao kicked her leg over one side she slid off from the other side of her horse. Turning briefly to Shizuru, Nao reached up to help the girl off the horse as her hands were still bounded.

"Arigato" Shizuru didn't have too much trouble getting herself down despite the having her hands tied. Her eyes travelled around where she was, finding it to be empty as there were only houses. She remained quiet as her scarlet eyes followed the direction Nao had her eyes fixed at.

"Yo, Mutt!" Nao called out loud, one hand circled around her mouth while the other held tightly to the rope that was bounded around Shizuru's wrists. Casually lifting her right foot up, Nao was met with a quick gust as a kunai knife dug into the ground where her foot had been.

"Call me that again, and I'll make sure that you'll be getting two of them stuck in your back"

Shizuru's gaze whipped around to her right as it trailed after the source of the voice. A quick gasp escaped her from her lungs as she found a woman standing a few feet away from them with her arms crossed. '_When did she get here?_'

Her boots were bounded of a dark brown leather with straps as they echoed steps along the dirt as she began to walk. Her legs moved as though they merely danced along the ground she walked, her light brown skirt of fur that was split down the front caught the wind revealing a pair of linen grey shorts that ended just above her knees.

Shizuru felt the lump in her throat struggling to move as the woman's steps finally stopped. Her scarlet eyes were drawn to the woman's body as they trailed up her well-built frame. The woman wore a sleeveless obsidian coloured shirt that looked like a good strip of it had been ripped away as it started just above the woman's stomach revealing her finely tanned flesh. Shizuru dared not to look any further but her eyes finally met the woman's face, and trembled.

"What is the meaning of this Nao?" the woman asked, her brows furrowed at the sight of the flame haired girl smiling. Drawing away the few strands of long cobalt hair that cascaded over her face, the woman revealed a white mask that masqueraded over her eyes but continued down on her right cheek before curving around past her cheek bone. Two jade eyes pierced through the two holes around her mask as she directed her attention to the other guest. "And who is she?"

"Just a little something we found wondering the forest on our patrol," the cold look the cobalt haired gave her had little effect on Nao as she had grown use it. "She caused us a bit of trouble too mind you, seems only fitting we'd bring her in" her lime eyes wondered in an unusual manner over at her captive, feeling her tongue ran along the edge of her lips brought a small spark against her chest.

Jade eyes flipped between Nao and the mysterious captive before the woman further approached the chestnut haired girl. "And what's your name?" the cold demeanour look she gave already made the girl flinch slightly averting her eyes away in fear.

Shizuru remained silent, the image of those jade eyes edged through her mind as she felt her whole body caving into the fear. She opened her mouth to try and speak but found no words coming out, only the soft whispers of her breathing. Shizuru's body jerked as she felt a strong grip against her chin as her head was lifted up, finding herself face to face with the woman only a few inches away.

"I said, what is your name?" her words were cold and threatening as her eyes continued to strike fear into the girl. Her brows continued to furrow as half her face showed her to be angry to the point of snapping if the girl didn't answer her question.

"S-Shi... Shizuru.." a small sigh escaped her lips as she finally broke free from the fear, only to find the woman's gaze hadn't weakened the least bit.

Releasing her hand from Shizuru's face, the woman took a step back before staring down at the girl with a less threatening pose. "I'm Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki. Be sure to remember that," the small nod from Shizuru gave Natsuki what she wanted as she turned to Nao. "I'm sure you are aware of the rules of our village, aren't you Nao?"

"I know, I know. With your permission Chief, I would like to make a contract with the girl" Nao's lime eyes flashed a quick glance at Shizuru as her hand began to trail down her side, the tips of her fingers grasping around the edges of the hilt.

"No," her words had a paralysing effect on Nao as her hand didn't even move away from her blade. Turning to face Shizuru, Natsuki's hand lashed out with a flash as she cut loose the bonds bounded around Shizuru's wrists, grabbing hold of Shizuru by her left wrist. "I'll make the contract," her left hand fiddled around in her pocket as she drew out a small kunai knife. Pulling Shizuru in closer, Natsuki held Shizuru's hand out before her as she raised the kunai knife up before Shizuru's eyes. "Hold her Nao"

Not wanting to disobey Natsuki's orders, Nao quickly circled Shizuru from behind before her arms curled up underneath Shizuru's shoulders restraining the girl in place. "Gomen nasai..." she whispered against the girl's ear, a look of regret flashing across her face.

Shizuru could only watch in horror as she struggled to break free from Nao. "What, what are you doing?" a mixture of panic and fear reflected upon her scarlet eyes as she watched Natsuki rest the tip of the blade against the skin of her palm.

Natsuki's thumb moved slightly against blade as a small drop of cobalt coloured liquid trailed down the blade's edges before meeting an end at the tip resting upon Shizuru's palm. Holding the hand in place, Natsuki tilted the blade to the side as she pressed slowly against Shizuru's palm. Finding she made contact, Natsuki began to run the blade along the wide open palm, a line of crimson awakening in its place.

Shizuru winced in pain as she gave out a loud gasped as she tried to reframe herself from screaming. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes as she couldn't repress the sobs of agony being caused to her hand.

"By the blade of my hand," Natsuki could hear the poor girl sobbing in pain but she continued on as she lifted the blade before drawing another line with her kunai trailing upwards. "And the blood of another," finally pulling the kunai away, Natsuki's eyes stared at the trails of blood running across Shizuru's palm. Rotating Shizuru's wrist with her hand, Natsuki faced the palm at the ground as small drops of blood fell upon the dirt. "Blessed upon the ground you gave us," Natsuki's eyes watched as the once dark spots huddled within the dirt disappear. "I, Kuga Natsuki, will take Shizuru by this contract, to have her to serve under me until she is released by my word, or until I go to be with our 'mother'," turning Shizuru's palm to face her once more, Natsuki hovered the blade over the palm as another small drop of cobalt liquid hanged by the tip before landing against the mark. "By this mark, she is forever mine"

Shizuru watched in shocked as mark on her hand began to illuminate with a dark blue light. A sharp pain surged through her arm as she found Nao's arms were no longer bound around as she fell to her knees, her right hand grasped around her left wrist. Finally the pain stopped and the light disappeared. Her breaths turned from heavy to light as her eyes gazed upon her hand. "What...?" blinking several times to make sure her sight was lying to her, Shizuru found the supposed wound on her hand to be healed, only a scar was left in its place.

"Take her to Youko; I don't want her collapsing from exhaustion," her eyes showed no pity for Shizuru as Natsuki's eyes narrowed towards Nao. "And no funny business" quicker than a blink of an eye she was gone.

"Not sure if this is a punishment, or a blessing?" Nao asked herself rhetorically, her lime eye drifting down at Shizuru who had remained where she knelt, her eyes still fixed at her hand. A smile played across Nao's face as she kneeled down beside Shizuru taking hold of her right arm as she swung it over her shoulder. "Come on, we'll take you to our doctor. You'll start to feel exhausted in a few moments, so we better get you there now"

Shizuru just remained silent as she felt Nao lifting her up onto her feet. True to Nao's word, Shizuru could feel her body slowly growing tired. Her footsteps were limping more than walking as she was led through the village with Nao close by to her. "What... what was that?" Shizuru didn't need to move her eyes as she could tell Nao's gaze was directed at her.

"A contract," an aromatic scent drifted across Nao's nose as she took in the odour, smiling widely as she found it was coming from Shizuru. "Best to save your strength for now, you can ask questions later" '_Rather, let me enjoy this moment to its fullest'_

Shizuru could feel her legs about to give way when finally they stopped. Her gaze loomed away from the ground as they trailed up the stone built house that stood before her.

"We're here," taking a brief step forward, Nao raised her free arm as she knocked three times on the door. "Hey, Youko, we got a patient here!"

The wooden built door opened up as a tall woman with short maroon stained hair that curled at the ends stood before them. She was dressed in a white dress of robes that seemed quite similar to the clothing worn by the religious women to Shizuru's perspective. "Alright Nao, where did you get hurt this time?" the woman asked, her violet eyes mainly focused on the redhead as she was oblivious to Nao's companion.

"Not me this time, it's her" Nao pointed at Shizuru who looked as though all the energy in her body had left her. "She was just made a contract with Kuga and she needs treatment"

"The chief?" Youko's eyes curiously wondered at Nao's companion who had their head hung low, avoiding meeting her with eye contact. "Better take her inside," taking a step aside, Youko issued for the redhead to come inside. "Rest her on the bed, I'll be back in a second." pointing over to the mattress of hay that sat close to the wall, the woman disappeared into the other room leaving Nao and Shizuru alone.

Following the woman's instructions, Nao carried the now almost dead Shizuru over towards the bed as she carefully laid the tired chestnut haired girl. "Just hang in there"

"Here, have her drink this" quicker than a flash, Youko hurried into the room with a small wooden crafted cup grasped in her hand as she handed it to Nao. Youko watched as Nao followed her instruction and carefully issued the young girl to drink the liquid.

Shizuru laid helplessly as she felt the ill tasting liquid rushing down her throat. Her body began to tremble as a sharp piercing jolt surged through her and began to shake her violently.

"Hold her down!" Youko ordered as she pinned Shizuru's left arm to the bed whilst Nao held down the other. Youko watched as the girl's eyes widened in horror as her body became more and more aggressive until finally it stopped. Youko let out a sigh of relief as Shizuru calmed down, her breathing now at a gentle ease. "She should be alright now, she'll need to rest" her grip loosened as she brought around Shizuru's hand from which the mark had been placed. "Her life signs have returned to normal, but..."

"But what?"

Youko's violet eyes wondered back at the source as she found a familiar cobalt haired woman leaning against the frame of the door. "Normally when people are treated with the serum after a contract, their body tends to go into a temporary paralysis before they regain consciousness. The girl's body was rejecting the serum, causing a violent reaction in her body. She's passed out for now, but she should be well in hour's time" her gaze wondered back at the sleeping chestnut girl, her eyes mixed with curiosity and surprise.

"I see. We'll leave her in your care for now," shifting a quick glance at the sleeping girl, Natsuki turned her eyes to the flame haired girl standing at Shizuru's bedside. "Your needed elsewhere Nao as there's your report to be done on your patrol last night" kicking her heels, Natsuki turned away and disappeared outside leaving Nao an annoyed look.

"Can't she get off my back for even a few minutes?" Nao whined out loud to herself. Shrugging her shoulders, her lime eye glanced over the sleeping beauty, taking in the sight with much delight. "Take care..." her words were almost a whisper as they passed her lips. Avoiding any further delays, Nao's feet began to make their way across the barren ground as she headed for the door, closing it behind her as she did.

**-0-0-**

Shizuru laid there on the bed, her body concealed over by a thin bed sheet as her eyes slowly began to awake from her slumber. Her vision was hazy as she rubbed away the sleep from her eyes, taking in her surroundings when the blur became clear in her eyes. "Was that... just a dream?"

"Good to see you're awake" noticing she had startled the young girl, Youko cautiously approached Shizuru as she took a seat beside the girl's bedside.

"It.. wasn't a dream? Am I really among the Aswad?" Shizuru's voice trembled as she shifted away from the maroon haired woman, pressing her back against the wall for support as she could feel her mind slipping into meltdown.

"Just relax, okay? You don't have to be afraid of us," Youko could very well see that Shizuru wasn't taking in her words as fear was written all over her scarlet eyes. "Judging by your eyes, I take it you know about us?"

Shizuru was startled by the woman's question as she tried to regain the courage to reply. "H-hai..."

"What do you know about us, and you don't have to hold anything back" Youko's voice was calm and reassuring as she watched the honey brunette girl slowly feeling at ease.

"I... I only know from what I've heard," Shizuru swallowed the lump in her throat back down as she proceeded. "That you're a cruel and merciless race of women who kills anyone they comes before them" Shizuru was expecting anger or violence as a reaction from the woman but she saw nothing.

"Yeah, that's how most people see us. Let me ask you something, how do you see me? Do you see me as cruel and merciless?" Youko saw in Shizuru's eyes the mental debate going through her mind as she pondered over how to answer her question.

"No, I don't. You seem... nice" although her voice was meek and low, Shizuru knew her words had been heard as she saw a smile drawn along the woman's lips.

"That's good to hear. There's a saying," leaning over from where she sat, Youko saw that Shizuru didn't move let alone even flinch this time. "It's easy to judge someone from the tongue, but the truth looks beyond mere words"

Although Shizuru seemed a little confused by what Youko had said, she nodded her head in reply as she made a mental note of her words. "May I ask then, what your name is?"

"Sagisawa Youko. May I ask yours?"

"Shizuru, just Shizuru" within the bloody colour of her eyes flashed a small glimpse of pain as her tongue played along her words, unknown to her that it wasn't left unnoticed by Youko.

"Nice to meet you Shizuru. If you have any questions or problems, just let me know, okay?" watching the girl nod meekly, Youko's eyes directed Shizuru's gaze towards the door and the cobalt haired woman standing before them. "What can I help you with, Kuga?"

"Is she well enough yet?" her jade eye shot like arrows at Shizuru watching the young girl flinch ever so slightly. Natsuki's eyes continued to stare down at Shizuru who after a few seconds turned her eyes away from her sight.

'_Her eyes...,_' an unusual chill had swept along her body as Shizuru had quickly broken the eye contact away from the cobalt haired woman. '_What are they?_'

"She's just woken up Kuga, it may take a few more minutes before she's ready to leave the bed," standing on her feet, Youko approached the cobalt haired woman with a firm stare centring at Natsuki's eyes. "Take your eyes away from her, you know what they could do to her" she whispered like needles against the blunette's ear as she passed Natsuki in which the woman just made a 'tsk' in reply.

"Don't tell me what to do, Youko" although she was only whispering, Natsuki could very well see the impact of her tone as Youko flashed a look of fear across her face. "You, girl. When you've rested enough, you are to report to my quarters immediately, do you understand?" turning back to face Shizuru, Natsuki found the girl to still be trembling by her words. Gritting her teeth, Natsuki's hand travelled its way passed her side as all five fingers circled around the hilt of her blade. Her reaction was fast as she drew her blade from its scabbard before lunging forward with the tip of the blade aimed at Shizuru.

Shizuru's shielded her eyes to facing her end but found nothing but silence. Revealing her scarlet drenched eyes, she almost jumped out of her skin at the tip of Natsuki's katana resting lightly against her chin. Feeling her breaths growing short and fast paced, Shizuru struggled to bring her eyes to face Natsuki.

"Kuga Natsuki, what are you doing?" Youko shouted at the top of her lungs but found the blunette's stance to be unyielding.

"I said; do," Natsuki's lowered in on Shizuru, keeping direct eye contact with the girl. "You," maintaining her blade's balance, Natsuki closed in on the girl as her face drew closer in on Shizuru's. "Under…" by now Natsuki's face was only but an inch away from Shizuru's as she heard the struggled breathes of air escaping from Shizuru's lips. "…Stand?"

"H-hai…" her reply was more of a whimper as Shizuru struggled to hold back the tears in her eyes. From what seemed like an eternity to Shizuru, Natsuki finally drawn her blade away from her, pulling herself away to allow Shizuru to regain what bits of life she had left in her.

"Good," growing tired of waiting on the younger girl, Natsuki's heels kicked about against the ground as her steps drew her for the door passing an infuriated Youko whose eyes never left her as she passed. "And don't keep me waiting…"

**To be continued... **

**Author: And so we have chapter one, pretty dramatic huh? I apologise for depicting Natsuki as being cruel and merciless, but trust me it will be explained later in future chapters. As to why the story is called 'Eternal Winter' that will also be explained in future chapters... presuming this story even lives past the first.**

**I apologise also for some characters being OOC, this is just my depiction for them in the story and I'll try to keep some bit of Shizuru's character to the original one. Can't say when the next update will be but I'll try to make it soon if possible. Thanks for reading chapter one, be sure to leave me a review to let me know if I should continue it! **

**On a final note I'm looking for a Beta reader so if anyone would like to offer their services, just leave it in a review or PM me, thanks for that!**


End file.
